


Healed With A Kiss

by kaitlia777



Category: Eureka
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Jack/Jo, S4 hurt/comfort</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healed With A Kiss

Jo had lived on her own since she’d gotten out of the service. Even when things were serious with Zane, she’d liked having her own space.

But there were definite perks to living with Jack. Having someone to commiserate with about timeline changes and screwed up relationships was a total plus. Add to that S.A.R.A.H.’s awesome big screen TV and beer on tap…and you had the reason why Jo wasn’t encouraging the construction crew at her new house with a cattle prod.

“Hey, Jack,” she greeted him as she entered after a fairly uneventful day. Sure, Fargo managed to get his head glued to his desk, but Fargo was…Fargo. But boring days let her brood and by the time she got home, it made her feel like less of a loser to have someone to drown her sorrows with.

‘Cause of course the Jack/Allison thing had imploded in a rather spectacular fashion. Way too many years of build up and anticipation had combined with Allison’s fear for Jack’s life (face it, being Sheriff in Eureka wasn’t very safe) and had put the relationship on the express train to doom. But Allison had quickly rebounded with Grant.

Jack seemed to prefer joining Jo on the couch to mock reality TV.

“Evening, Jo,” he replied, looking up from the pot he was stirring on the stove. She could smell the tangy tomato sauce in the air and she guessed they’d be having pasta for dinner. Usually, S.A.R.A.H. cooked or they got dinner at Café Diem, but occasionally Jack got the urge to cook. He made awesome pasta sauce.

Shrugging out of her suit jacket, she draped it over the back of a chair and moved around the counter to steal a taste.

And promptly got a shock to the hand.

“Hey!” she exclaimed, grabbing the offended appendage in surprise.

S.A.R.A.H. made a tutting noise as Jack chided, “S.A.R.A.H.! I know you don’t approve of taste testing, but you’ve got to stop doing that!” The he reached out, taking Jo’s hand to inspect the damage. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” she replied. The skin was a little red, but no real damage had been done.

Jack’s thumb brushed the offended skin gently before he did something that surprised her. He bent slightly, bringing her hand up, before pursing his lips and blowing cool air on the wound. The skin tingled and her lips turned up in a little smile at his instinctive act.

Her own fingers curled around his as he then placed a soft kiss on the hand before lowering it and smiling at her.

She could only grin back.

If she had to be stuck in this time line, at least she had Jack here with her.


End file.
